Ritz Price-Lee
)}} DJ Mothman (father) |friends = |loveinterests = |First Appearance = }} Ritz Price-Lee is a high school student attending Mayview Academy in Paranatural. She acts as the first major antagonist of Chapter 6, where she is confronted by Stephen over kicking a lost dog. Appearance Ritz has multiple black piercings jutting from her her right eyebrow, earlobes, and chin. She wears two gold necklaces, two matching bracelets on her right wrist, and multiple rings across both hands. She wears what appears to be a version of the Mayview Academy uniform, which consists of a white button-up under a teal blazer, slacks, and brown dress shoes. Personality Ritz is an arrogant, conceited, and prejudiced person, as seen in the way she kicks a dog and taunts a middle-school student for being in lower socioeconomic classes. She wears and owns status symbols including gold jewelry, multiple smartphones, and a gold fold-out comb. Paranatural Chapter 6 While walking around Mayview after escaping his house, Stephen comes across Ritz kicking a dog and confronts her. As he attempts to fight her, Ritz is joined by Paige, Gage, and Youth Culture, whom Stephen threatens to take on all at once. As this amuses Paige, she decides to "let" Ritz fight Stephen alone and see who comes out the winner so that she can "root for him instead" . Though she initially protests, Paige dispassionately responds that "there is no 'them' yet", intimidating Ritz into agreeing. During the ensuing fight, Stephen ultimately gains the upper hand with the help of the dog, who trips Ritz into a nearby riverbank in the end. As Stephen runs away with the dog, Ritz is seen worriedly checking her primary smartphone while sitting in the stream. Ritz stays under the bridge all day with the delinquents, eventually complaining about this and mentioning her hunger. Gage responds by calling her food, and she kicks him in the face. As Paige reluctantly gives the OK for Gage and Youth Culture to do as they please, the two advance on the truant heiress. Relationships Family * DJ Mothman - While there hasn't been any direct interaction shown between Ritz and her father, a family portrait shows the radio host with a goofy expression and an arm over Ritz's shoulder, while Ritz looks exasperated. Whether she despises her father to the extent her mother does or is simply exhausted from his antics is yet to be seen. Enemies * Stephen - Ritz looks down on Stephen because he's younger than her, he doesn't have a lot of money like she does and he goes to a public school on the opposing hill. While Stephen tries to fight her directly when she kicks a dog into a pillar, she opts for dodging and taunting. Ritz also refuses to trade blows with Stephen, saying that she's too old for him and asking if her group is "above that", until she's intimated by others; despite this, she doesn't take an issue with him being ambushed by three other high-school delinquents. Other * Paige - Ritz seeks approval from Paige and acceptance into her group of delinquents, hanging out with them and choosing to physically fight Stephen after Paige intimidates her. Despite this, Ritz does question Paige's decisions at times, such as when she asks if the group was above fighting a middle schooler after Paige declares that Ritz and Stephen should fight one-on-one for her amusement. Quotes )}} )}} Trivia * Ritz takes expensive martial arts lessons. * The subtitles above her name during her first appearance refer to her as a "Truant Heiress". * Ritz has a tendency to include drawn hearts in her speech, typically when referring to herself , a trait she shares with her mom, Lavish Price . She also has the same taste in jewelry as her mother. Gallery Official Artwork FillerPages 2019Feb19.png|Guest Art featuring Ritz, Stephen and the Long Dog. ("Guest Art by Taylor C.", Feb 19 2019) Comic Ritz Ch6Pg8.png|Ritz's first appearance. ( ) Ritz Ch6Pg9 02.png|Ritz sneering towards Stephen. ( ) Ritz Ch6Pg11.png|Ritz avoiding an attack from Stephen. ( ) Ritz Ch6Pg13.png|Ritz preparing to fight Stephen. ( ) Ritz Price-Lee And Godzilla.png|Ritz psyches herself up to fight Stephen. ( ) Ritz Ch6Pg15.png|Ritz being hurled into a pillar. ( ) Ritz Ch6Pg17.png|Ritz checking her phone after the fight. ( ) Ritz Lavish and DJ Mothman Family Photo.png| A family portrait containing Ritz, DJ Mothman and Lavish Price. ( ) Ritz Under Bridge At Sundown.png|Ritz complains to the Delinquents about being under the bridge all day. ( ) Ritz Kicks Gage In Face.png|Ritz kicks Gage in the face after he calls her "food". ( ) References Category:Mayview Academy Students Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Chapter Antagonists Category:Chapter 6 Antagonists Category:Humans Category:Alive